Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion 2
Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion 2 is going to be a sequel to Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion. It will have more characters, assists, levels, power ups, and costumes. Plot The TV Remote is at it again, and now, all the cartoons have to stop him. Playable Characters NO THIRD PARTY CHARACTERS. *Finn & Jake *Ice King *Princess Bubblegum *Flame Princess *Ice Queen *Lich King *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Muscle Man & Hi-5 Ghost *Pops *Anti-Pops *Gumball *Darwin *Bobert *Penny *Carrie *Rob *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *Sedusa *Brick *Butch *Boomer *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark *Monkey *Major Glory *Chowder & Kimchi *Flapjack *Captain Knuckles *Mac & Bloo *World *Cheese *Grim *Billy & Mandy *Hoss Delgado *Boogie *Nergal *Nergal Jr. *Eris *Fredburger *Dracula *Numbuh One *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 4 *Father *Toiletnator *Grandfather *Samurai Jack *Ashi *Aku *Scottsman *Scaramouche *Ben 10 *Gwen 10 *Kevin 11 *Vilgax *Alien X *K.O. *Enid *Rad *Shannon Boxman *Lord Boxman *Darrell Boxman *Raymond Boxman *Fink *Professor Venomous *Foxytail *Boxman Jr. *Carol *Mr.Gars *Courage *Eustace *Katz *Lequack *Freaky Fred *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Chris Mclean *Steven *Garnet *Jasper *Pearl *Peridot *Robin *Cyborg *Starfire *Raven *Beast Boy *Slade *Blackfire *Jinx *Gizmo *Brother Blood *Tom *Hank Hill *Peter Griffin *Goku *Naruto *Pikachu *Sonic Assists *Lady Rainicorn *BMO *Lumpy Space Princess *Marceline *Magic Man *Lemongrab *Peppermint Butler *Skips *Death *Richard Watterson *Banana Joe *Carmen *Masami *Juke *Professor Untonium *Princess Morbucks *Koosalagoopagoop *Lalavava *Oceanbird & Windbear *Valhallen *Krunk *Living Bullet *Quackor *Mung Dahl *Schnitzel *Truffles *Gazpacho *Phanini *Peppermint Larry & Candy Wife *Doctor Barber *Eduardo *Co-Co *Frankie *Lord Pain *General Skarr *Uncle Grandpa *Annoying Orange *Quagmire *Bobby *Johnny Test Costumes *Finn & Jake - Fionna & Cake, Farmworld Finn & Jake *Ice King - Simon Petrokov *Princess Bubblegum - Prince Gumball, Science Suit *Flame Princess - Flame Prince, Flame Queen *Mordecai - Future Mordecai, Death Mordecai *Rigby - Future Rigby, Death Rigby *Benson - Death Benson *Muscle Man & Hi-5 Ghost - Commando, Shirtless Muscle Man *Gumball - Karate Gumball, Zac *Darwin - Karate Darwin, Punk Darwin *Bobert - Gumball Bobert, Darwin Bobert *Penny - Original Penny, Cheerleader Penny *Rob-Pre Void *Carrie-Human *Blossom - Berzerk *Bubbles - Brat *Buttercup - Brute *Mojo Jojo - Good Ruler, Mojisha *Fuzzy Lumpkins - Sun Hat, Mayor Clothes *Him - Yoga Him, Z Him *Sedusa - Ima Goodlady, Queen Jewelery *Dexter - Robo-Dexo Suit, Dumb Dexter *Dee Dee - Lee Lee, Mee Mee *Mandark - Evil Suit, Susan *Monkey - Normal, Mrs. Monkeykins *Major Glory - Comrade Red, Pajamas ** Brick-Z ** Butch-Z ** Boomer-Z ** Chowder & Kimchi ** Flapjack ** Captain Knuckles ** Mac & Bloo ** World ** Cheese ** Grim ** Billy & Mandy-Billybot and Mandroid ** Hoss Delgado-Yeti ** Boogie-Pirate ** Nergal-Pizza Suit ** Nergal Jr.-Billy ** Eris-Singer ** Fredburger-Vacation ** Dracula-Young ** Numbuh One-Adult ** Numbuh 2 ** Numbuh 4 ** Father-Brn ** Toiletnator-Villain Award ** Grandfather- Old ** Samurai Jack-Ninja ** Ashi-Aku ** Aku-Creepy Aku ** Scottsman-Old ** Scaramouche-Cyborg ** Ben 10-Space Outfit ** Gwen 10-Bikini ** Kevin 11-Crystal ** Vilgax-2006 ** Alien X ** K.O.-TKO ** Enid-Elodie ** Rad-Robot ** Shannon Boxman-Human ** Lord Boxman-Young ** Darrell Boxman-Human ** Raymond Boxman-Human ** Fink-Dark Fink ** Professor Venomous-Shadowy Figure ** Foxytail-Young ** Boxman Jr.-Human ** Carol-Silver Spark ** Mr.Gars-Masked ** Courage-Basketball Outfit ** Eustace-With Hair ** Katz-Kaz Htoel ** Lequack ** Freaky Fred ** Ed-Edzilla ** Edd-Garbage ** Eddy-Garbage ** Chris Mclean ** Steven ** Garnet ** Jasper-Masked ** Pearl-Yellow Pearl ** Peridot ** Robin-Red Hood ** Cyborg-Human ** Starfire-Masked ** Raven-White Outfit ** Beast Boy ** Slade-Deathstroke ** Blackfire-Bikini ** Jinx ** Gizmo ** Brother Blood-Hooded ** Tom ** Hank Hill-Cowboy ** Peter Griffin-Han Solo ** Goku-GT Oufit,Saiyan Armor,Bardock ** Naruto-Boruto ** Pikachu-Pichu ** Sonic-Sonic Exe,Metal Sonic Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Fighting Games Category:Platform Brawling